herofandomcom-20200223-history
Doctor Fate (Kent Nelson)
|goals = Stop evil and the Lords of Chaos |occupation = |family = |friends = Alan Scott, Jay Garrick, Al Pratt, Carter Hall, Wesley Dodds, Rex Tyler, Jim Corrigan, Hal Jordan, Justice League |enemies = Lords of Chaos, Darkseid, Karkull, Wotan, Magno the Mighty, Mister Who, Clock, Gray Man, Red Sage, Extant, Norns |type of hero = Sorcerer Superhero}} Doctor Fate (real name Kent Nelson) is a superhero and sorcerer from the DC comics and universe. Nelson was selected to become the new Doctor Fate after his relatives moved one, and became an agent of Lords of Order. His wife aids him in his heroic tasks. With his new identity, he has magical powers, and became a founding member of the Justice Society of America. At one point, Doctor Fate fought Karkull and imprisoned him to the Inner Pit. He was created by Gardner Fox and Howard Sherman. Background He contemplated on his duty when his enemy returned regarding that no matter how hard he tried, evil would always be present. Doctor Fate gained hope after seeing Superman's determination and helped him defeat Karkull. Fate teamed with Aquaman and promised Solomon Grundy that he could help him find his soul if they defeat Ichutulu. Grundy sacrificed himself to destroy the Old ones. Fate later joined the Justice League after Earth was invaded by Thanagarians. Biography Early Life Kent Nelson is the son of archeologist Sven Nelson and Celestine Babcock, and was born before the 1920s. Kent took an interest in his father's profession, and the two went on expeditions and adventures. Becoming Doctor Fate Around 1920, the two were exploring the Valley of Ur in Mesopotamia when they discovered an unground pyramid. Kent released Nabu, an ancient immortal from the planet of Cilia, but doing so released a poisonous gas that killed Sven. Nabu had engineered the trap to gain a new host, and decided to mentor Kent in the secrets of the universe. Kent became an agent of the Lords of Order, and was trained by Nabu, who gave him powers through molecular control, and took away his grief. After finishing his training, Nabu gave Kent an amulet, cloak and helmet to become a champion known as Doctor Fate. Kent went on many adventures as Fate, but would awake with little memory of his exploits, but was guided by Nabu's spirit. Later in his life, Kent met Inza Cramer, a college student while traveling through Alexandria. The two became close, and she became his long-time romantic partner and confidant. Kent's first battle was against Wotan, a sorcerer who struck at him through Inza using an agent named Thomas Frawley. Heroic Career Kent and Inza went on to fight more evil threats, such as stopping Magno the Mighty, defeated and locked Wotan away, defeated two species of space men, and stopped the Norns. Eventually, Doctor Fate was challenged by Karkull, who later joined forces with Wotan to defeat Kent, but failed. Afterward, Kent was challenged by Mister Who, and later encountered other villains like Red Sage and Clock. Later on, Kent decided to become a real medical doctor, and became engaged to Inza. Doctor Fate later encountered Spectre, and the two worked together to destroy a military gateway to a netherworld of demons. During World War II, Doctor Fate and others helped stop an assassination attempt on President Roosevelt's life. Afterward, Roosevelts requested that Fate and the other heroes formed a group, and they decided to name it the Justice Society of America. Quotes Gallery Images 5431767-fate1.jpg|Prime-Earth Doctor Fate. 1715216-fate.jpg|Doctor Fate in DCAU. 1718205-doctorfate.jpg|In Young Justice. 1022756-fate.jpg|In Batman: The Brave & The Bold. Aqualad as dr fate.jpg|Aqualad as Doctor Fate Kid flash as dr fate.jpg|Kid Flash as Doctor Fate. Zatanna as dr fate.jpg|Zatanna as Doctor Fate. 5746267-doctorfate.jpg|Doctor Fate in Injustice 2. Trivia *He is similar to Doctor Strange from the Marvel comics and universe. *He has been credited as being one of the top twelve most powerful heroes in the universe. Navigation Category:DC Heroes Category:Magic Category:Justice League Members Category:Fighter Category:Rescuers Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Exorcists Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Martial Artists Category:Stock Characters Category:Legacy Category:Tragic Category:Honorable Category:In Love Category:Hope Bringer Category:Protectors Category:Martyr Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Wise Category:Book Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Omniscient Category:Genius Category:Psychics Category:Possessors Category:Healers Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Male Category:Telekinetics Category:Lawful Good Category:Injustice Heroes Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Elderly Category:Justice Society Members Category:Multi-beings Category:Spouses Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Orphans Category:Military Category:Officials Category:Revived Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Brutes Category:Elementals Category:Superheroes Category:Mutated Category:War Heroes